A Dream That Will Tell a Fate
by Slayer
Summary: Buffy has a dream about Angel's fate can she save him and help him become a human or will the return of Riley stand in their way
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have no right to this characters for they are Joss Whedon and company's and only hope they like what I have written, though the story is mine.

Buffy had just climbed in her window so to not wake her mother and Dawn. She stumbled in to her window hitting he boots on the window still. She started to unpack her patrol bag putting three out to the five stakes in to her dresser. Her was bed looking oh so good. Buffy began to untie her boots while sitting on her bed.

Mean while Angel is tying his boots sitting on his bed, think what Buffy was doing at that moment then looking at the clock and thought just getting in from patrolling. Angel slipped on a black shirt and the long black duster. Never once glancing at the picture of Buffy by his bed, until he was ready to leave. His only thought was to once see her in the sunlight.

Buffy climbed into bed slowly leaned back on the pillow and was asleep before she actually hit the pillow. The moment she fell asleep the dream began. Angel stood in a dark hallway leading to the room which the ritual would take place and found a place to hide behind a dark wall drape. The Shanshu and Lindsey walked in to the room and were discussing how to capture Angel. They devised a plan to lore him to them by taking Cordelia. The only problem was they Lindsey and the Shanshu knew Angel was in the room.

Riley stood just in side Buffy's window starring at her and feeling his heart beat to the rhythm of his. Buffy's Dream continued the two left the room and Angel came out of his hiding place to find a demon call Altorus. Altorus wore a green slimy shirt his skin was made of the green slime. He was seven feet tall and about 350 pounds rushing at Angel, he ducted the first charge only to find the huge beast running at him again. Angel tried to move but couldn't and Altorus charged Angel knocking him down ready to stake. Angel only said "Buffy I love you." 

Buffy woke scream her love back to Angel. Buffy was startled to find a once smiling Riley standing there dumb struck by her outburst. 

" Riley your back," was all Buffy could say.

Angel actually tried to enter the room, but was attack by Vampires and once done dusting them he noticed the time and it was to close to sunrise to stay. Angel turned to leave having made no progress. 

Buffy sat up and was starring at Riley.

"Well, um... I... you look good for being gone so long." Buffy stuttered.

" Well, that's not what I expected to hear while I was standing there." replied Riley. 

"Well I didn't know you were there and why are you here? If I remember you left me for some Government trip!" Buffy said in a huff

" I came back to see you and I need to know if I made the right choice, and I see that I did. Sorry." Riley said with a stern voice.

Riley started to climb out the window and said

" If Angel was human who would you chose to love?' Buffy was silent.

" Think about it, I'll be around."

With that said Riley walked out the window and jumped to the ground. Without hesitation Buffy picked up the phone and called Willow.

"Hello" Willow said in her early morning voice.

" Will, um... Riley is back and I kinda sorta screamed out in my sleep that I love Angel." Declared Buffy.

" WHOA, you did what?" inquired Willow.

" I know, he snuck in my window and I was dreaming that this guys named Lindsey and Shanshu, who is a demon where going to kill Angel and right before they did the said he loved me. Then of course I woke up screaming that I loved him too, and that were I saw Riley." Stated Buffy

" Well, it's easy just go find Riley and tell him you don't love Angel." answered Willow.

" Will, I can't." Buffy said sheepishly.

" Why not you love Riley don't you?" asked Willow.

" I can't because Riley said if I had to choose between him and Angel. Who would I choose to love?" admitted Buffy.

" You said him right?" retorted Willow

" I don't know, Willow if Angel was human I would choose him. Yet I can't love Riley he left me and so did Angel but. Willow I don't know I just have this feeling Angel needs me." Answered Buffy.

" Buffy... I know you loved Angel and you also love Riley but what makes you think Angel is in trouble?" asked Willow.

" Willow meet me and Giles and the Magic Box I'll explain. Like lets say half and hour." requested Buffy

" Okay" replied Willow.

Buffy quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed and called Giles who agreed to go to the Magic Box. Buffy took two stakes and started to open the door to find Joyce, Buffy's mom to be standing out side the door. Buffy could tell she'd been out there since she woke up. All Joyce could do was shake her head at Buffy and walk back to her room. Buffy tried to say something but knew it would not help. Joyce thought that Buffy had gotten over any love she had with Angel. Buffy shook her head and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Angel walked in to the Hotel and half-expected Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia to be there but after he fired them he thought they must hate him. He walked in to his room, pondered the idea of opening a pint of blood but decided to got straight to bed. Picked up a piece of paper under his bed and flipped it over to see a drawing of Darla and the looked up in dispair to see Buffy's picture. Angel crumpled the picture of Darla and through it away. Angel fell asleep looking at Buffy's picture which was something he didn't do a lot because it hurt to know how much he had hurt her.

Angel slept dreaming of the first time that he had seen her and knew she was the only one he ever truly loved she was his one true love. 

Buffy walked in to the Magic Box and saw Giles and Willow sitting there and so Buffy Explained the dream to Giles who for once didn't chastise her for loving Angel, instead he said simply said " What danger?" Buffy told him that the demon that was performing some ritual was named Shanshu. When Buffy said the name Giles went running to the bookcases with in a minute he had found the book he was looking for. Reading the book and handing it to Buffy he only nodded his head and signaling for her to read the page. Buffy read the book starting with a smile and slowly turning to a frown and then in to tears streaming down her cheek. The ritual she had just read was to bring evil to the world and the main ingredient was the Vampire with a soul, Angel. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and wishing she hadn't read the book. Willow sat down beside her trying to comfort her. Buffy wiped he cheeks and solemnly said " I'm going to LA" Willow and Giles knew it would do no go to try and talk her out of going so Giles simple said.

" Willow can you an Anya open up tomorrow. Buffy and I are going on a road trip."


	2. Chapter 2: Is He Angelus?

Angel slept restlessly until his thoughts rest on Buffy's face. Angel loved that face. It's different looks and expressions made him smile. When her smile was set on him he felt his unbeating heart beat once again and then melted. Angel turned over lying face down in his pillow. Cordelia slowly opened his creaky door and poked her head in side. Cordelia pushed the door open a little more, tip toeing to the bed. She cautiously slipped her hand under the pillow and with a big yank pulled his pillow out from underneath his head. His head hit the bed with out phasing him a bit. Angel simply lay there sleeping like a baby. Cordelia huffed and placed her hands on her hips. " And I was going to wake him up the fun way too." She stated in a whisper. So she simply whispered his name in his ear over and over again louder and louder. Angel turned his head toward her and there with slits in his eyes he rolled over and asked

" What now Cordy"

" Well I thought you might want to know that the telephone is for you." Said Cordelia with a smirk.

" Who is it?" Angel asked in a sleepy voice.

" It Giles he says it is…" 

Angel was out of bed and flying out the bedroom door before she could finish. "Something happened, Something happened to Buffy" was the only thought going through his mind. Angel jumped down most of the stairs and whipped the phone out of Wesley's hand.

" Giles, is she okay?" Angel asked in a frantic voice.

" Well, um yes she is, why is there anything wrong?" Inquired Giles

" She's okay, good. Then why are you calling?"

" Well, Buffy had a prophetic dream about you and so we are coming to visit." Said Giles

" Buffy coming here, does she know where I am? Like the address I mean."

" Yes well, I already got it from Wesley. So Buffy and I should be there in about and hour." 

" An hour… okay. Bye" Was all Angel could muster.

Angel darted up the stairs asking Cordelia if he looked okay a long the way up the stairs.

" Well for a two hundred and fifty year old vampire."

Angel ignored her and continued dashing up the stairs. He ran down the hotel's halls and stumbled in to his room. Walking over to his closet he flipped from hanger to hanger looking for the black silk shirt Buffy had given him once. Finding it he slipped one arm in the shirt then the other. Pulling a pair of black leather pants from the closet too he pulled them on and composed his self-wishing he could looked in a mirror to see how he looked. Composing his frantic self he slowly walked out of his room and down the hall. Half way down the hall he figured the hell with it and booked it down stairs. At the top of the main stairway he slowed and casually walked down them. Cordelia standing behind the main desk looked up and only laughed. Angel shook it off looking around the lobby he went to the couch fluffing the pillows and then dashed to the counter picking up files and placing them in a pile then decided to throw them in his office. He whipping his wrist around and looked at his watch and he sighed only fifteen minutes had gone by since Giles had called. He walked to the lobby and dropped to the couch.

" I'm nervous aren't I?" Asked Angel.

" Well, I'm not sure if that's a strong enough word." Cordelia said sarcastically. Angel sighed again. He leaned his head back closing his eyes dreaming.

" Giles I'm not going the wrong way! It says east on the map and the building happens to be to the east so I'm going east." Shouted Buffy.

" Yes well, I've never been good with maps." Stated Giles as he flipped the map around trying to read it. They had gotten off the freeway and were entering Angel's part of town.

Gunn plowed through the door and in a huff said " Oh your up." 

Angel looked up and saw that Gunn was still mad at him for firing Cordelia, Wesley and himself.

" Gunn, how many times are you going to make me say I'm sorry?" inquired Angel.

" Until I find your apologies annoying" answered Gunn

" Oh, only that long." Angel said. Gunn turned and looked out the window.

" Man who is that girl she's hot." Said Gunn smiling and nodding.

" Cordy, is it her." Asked Angel because he didn't dare go near the window. Cordelia walked over to the window and looked out. Cordelia nodded her head yes, Gunn was about to say a something derogatory but Cordelia nudged him.

" What!" exclaimed Gunn

" That's Buffy." Was all Cordelia needed to say.

Buffy and Giles walked in to the hotel lobby. Buffy's first sight was Angel, her heart leaped to know for sure that he was all right. Buffy walked to the couch and punched him in the stomach.

" Hay, what was that for?" Asked Angel as he took the impacted.

" For scaring me half to death." Stated Buffy.

" That's not fair I have no control over me in you dreams." Countered Angel.

" True enough" sighed Buffy

" Well it's just like old times." Piped in Cordelia.

" Quite so." Added Giles.

Angel motioned for Buffy to sit on the couch. Dumping her bag of weapons in his arms he huffed " Something's never change." Looking at Giles Angel him mouth the words " Is Riley here" Giles mouth back " Left her." Angel had a new twinkle in his eye looking at Buffy. He sent her bag down and sat down beside her, for a few moments there was and awkward silence, which was broken by Angel.

" Well, what brings you to my humble establishment?" inquired Angel. 

" I had a dream that you needed my help." Said Buffy.

" What happened in the dream? Any thing I should know about?" he asked.

" Well were to start, do you know a guy named Lindsey?"

" Wolfman and Hart" mentioned Angel looking a Cordelia and Wesley.

" Well then there was this demon named Shanshu. Lindsey and him were trying to find away to capture you. They decide to use Cordelia as bait, do you know a demon who is green and slimy maybe seven feet tall 350 pounds. Well he attacked you but he wasn't working with that Lindsey guy." Mentioned Buffy

" Altorus, I know him he doesn't like me much. It's a long story." Was all Angel would say.

" This Shanshu Demon he is going to do this ritual to bring eternal darkness, like that's any new but yet the Vampire with a soul happens to play a big and deadly part in the ritual. So I've come to help." Stated Buffy. Buffy looked up catching Angel's gaze, which hadn't left her since they arrived. Angel stood up after he noticed that he was starring. Angel told Cordelia to start researching and Wesley to then informed Gunn to go see what he could dig up on the street about this demon. Angel directed Buffy to follow him up the stairs so he could show her to her room. Plus to question her about the rest of the dream that she wasn't telling him. Angel could sense that she wasn't telling him something. Angel placed her in the room next to his so he could keep a close watch on her.

Willow unlocked the Magic Box door and walked in to find Anya cleaning up and restocking the selves. Willow walked to the counter and stood in amazement on how well Anya knew to do her job.

" Good morning," Willow signed " I guess you pretty much know what you are doing so I won't bother you. I'll just look up some spells that might help Buffy and Angel."

" Willow, Xander doesn't like Angel, why is that. What was Angelus like? I mean I know that stories but what was he like?" Asked Anya. 

" Well, Angelus was different from Angel. You see Angelus is the demon and Angel is the person and trust you'll like the person much better then the demon. Why do you ask?" Inquired Willow.

" Oh not reason really just Riley came barging in here about and hour ago asking where Buffy was. When I told him that she had gone to help Angel, he flipped out yelling she had gone to see that bastard Angelus." Said Anya.

" Angel is an Angelus!" Exclaimed Willow. Willow dashed to the phone and called Xander. Willow punched in the numbers to Xanders Apartment and then let it ring, Xander picked up half asleep.

" Xander we have a problem, see Riley's back and you know what just get down to the magic box cause a it's really important. Okay Xander that means put you Scooby Doo slippers on and get over here." Demanded Will. Xander only answer with a yes.

Xander did what he was told he was up and out of the house on the way to the Magic Box. Xander turned the doorknob to the shop and Willow had already whipped open the door.

" Good morning Will." Stated Xander. Willow looked down at his feet starring then spoke.

" Xander I didn't really mean for you to wear you scooby slippers."

" I know couldn't find my shoes. So what is important that you made me get out of bed for?"

" Well Riley's back and he came looking for Buffy here so what Anya told him she was with Angel he called him Angelus and so course you know kinda what if he is Angelus." Willow blurted out. Xander just stood there in shock he opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out so he walked over to the desk grabbed the key to Willow's new car lock the door to the Magic box and ushered the girls out but not before flipping the open sign to closed. Willow walked to the car grab the keys from Xander because when Xander went in to no talk just mime commands mode it was not good. Willow turned the key and the car purred like a kitten. Willow sighed, wishing that she had never finally told Tara that she wasn't a lesbian and that she still loved Oz. Pushing that from her mind she focused on Buffy and Angel possibly being Angelus. Willow got on the freeway and they were under way on mission find Buffy and hope Angel isn't Angelus. Xander sat in back with Anya putting scooby slipper on the passenger side arm rest. Willow quickly glanced over at Xanders slippers some things never change. Willows gaze was set back on the heavy traffic in front of her. Willow slowed as they reached a traffic jam and looked out her window. Noticing that the van next to her looked like she had seen it before. She looked in to the passenger window. Willow nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was screaming she got Anya and Xanders attention. Xander leaned forward and looked out her window. Xander stared at the driver moving his lips but no sound so Anya broke the silence.

" Who is it, or what is it?" she asked


	3. Look hows back

" It's…

" It's…. It's Oz," Willow said with a stutter. Xander reached across her and horked the horn, Oz quickly glanced around till he say Willow. Oz looked dumb struck with his mouth open. Willow just waved, she got off at the nearest exit and Oz followed her. She pulled in to a super market parking lot, taking a deep breathe Willow climbed out of he car and paused almost wanting to retreat. Willow walked over to Oz with Xander and Anya in tow. Willow nodded at Oz, he nodded back. Xander's first thought was how they spoke in the own language. Willow took a breath and started to speak.

" Hi there, how you been," Willow said nodding her head.

" Good" sighed Oz. Oz is a man of few words and Willow knew that and she had really missed it.

" Well, what brings you to driving beside my car?" Willow said shyly.

"Had a gig at the Bronze but full moon so I'm heading back to LA." 

" Were going to LA too, Buffy had a dream that Angel needed her she there and Riley came back and lead us to believe Angel's Angelus, so save Buffy thing." Willow smirked.

" Where's, Tara was it." Inquired Oz

" Me no gay. Finally realized it, she left." Oz had a new jump in his step knowing that Willow has not gay. Which gave him hope of someone finally understanding him seeing who he was and okay with the whole werewolf thing. 

" Angel's not Angelus." Oz said flat out, making Willow think that he wasn't happy about the whole not gay thing.

" But I'm happy about the not gay thing," there was and awkward pause in the conversation so Xander piped in

" Angel's not Angelus, how do you know?"

" Well, I didn't make it home before dark last night and I was right by Angel's when I changed. He locked me in his basement." Oz admitted.

" Oh, that's good…and bad I mean you know the Angel not being Angelus is good and you not making home in time…bad." Willow said wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

" Well, I don't want to interrupt the flirting here but we still should go to Buffy." Xander stated with authority. In unison Oz and Willow said

" We're not flirting!"

" Call it what you will" Xander said and turned to the car pushing Anya head of him he rushed to the car with Anya questioning his rush the whole way. Anya got in the back and Xander quickly slid in to the drivers seat and turn the ignition. Shifting in to reverse Xander backed up and shifted in to drive and sped to the on ramp. 

Oz and Willow started chasing after them but they were gone. You could see smoke coming out of the witch's ears and nose she was furious.

Willow slumped to the ground she was so tired of running. Oz gentle took her hand and guided her back to his van.

" I'll drive you to Angel's, I have to pay him for the repairs he's gonna have to get done." Willow nodded and climbed in to the van. Oz climbed in and started the van and headed to the on ramp. They were silent for a while until Oz broke the ice with a badly planned question.

" So what made you not you know, with Tara."

" Oh… that well I was reading a book Giles gave me and it had a section on werewolves and that how it started and then I final decided I'm not gay cause…" Willow hesitated and then continued.

" Cause of you." Will blurted out then slapping a hand over her mouth wondering where that had come from. She looked over at him to see his cheek go red. Willow knew then that she really and truly loved Oz. 

" Xander how could you do that, you stole Willow's car!" exclaimed Anya.

" Anya, listen you may not think so but I just did them a huge favor. Oz won't leave her there, he'll drive her to Angel's. By having to do that they talk and finally things will be as they should." Xander stated calmly.

Anya was lost she really had forgot the topic of the conversation she was more excited about finally reaching LA. 

Angel opened the door to her room. She walked and Angel followed still starring at her.

" Are you going to stare at me the whole time I'm here or actually pay attention to why I'm here?" Asked Buffy

" Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while. Any way I'm right next door, we have to share the same water supply for the shower. It's an old building only nine rooms with running water, so knock and tell me so that I don't take your warm water by accident." 

" I will and if you do take my water I throw you through a wall." Buffy smiled and batted her eyes making Angel smile. How Buffy missed that smile. The moment was interrupted by a constant car horn. Buffy went to the window to see Xander and Anya pull up in Willow's car followed not far behind was Oz's van. Angel was looking out the window too.

" They follow you everywhere still." Angel sighed 

" Yup, my slayerette's." Buffy smiled an Angel smiled his infamous half smile. Angel was fighting the urge to kiss her but was caught of guard when Buffy gave him a soft kiss. Buffy quickly turned to go when Angel grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They walked like this until they reached the main stair way knowing Giles would say something if he saw them holding hands. So they walked side by side down to the lobby and were greeted by Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz who where oddly holding hands. Buffy flashed Willow a smile, Buffy finally asked.

" What are all of you doing here?" Xander was the first to speak.

" Riley came to the Magic shop looking for you whose back in Sunnydale, if you didn't know. Back to the answer he called Angel, Angelus when he was speaking to Anya. So we came to see if it was true and if so save you, from him. Yet Dead Boy is good Dead Boy." Angel only shook his head at Xander he had already given up on him stopping for calling him that.

" Well flatter guys but Angel's Angel so no worries." Buffy stated.

" Well, Oz I like what you did to the basement." Angel said changing the topic.

" Sorry about that I'll pay for the damage." Oz mentioned.

" No need you'll need it tonight seeing how you probably won't be leaving today." Angel said.

" Thanks" was all that came from Oz's mouth

" Okay, what happened to the basement." Asked Buffy.

" Long story tell you later." Angel said comforting her.

" You can stay in what ever rooms you wanted but only nine rooms have running water and six are already taken so you can figure out how it's going to work." Angel told the group. Angel glanced at the clock hanging on the wall four hours till sundown. Xander walked to the desk and picked up a file that Cordelia had taken out from under the desk. He flipped open the lid and read from it, it was back round checks on people from the Wolfram and Hart. Xander put the file down and returned to Anya's side. Xander nodded toward the stairs so Anya and Xander went to find a room hopeful with running water. Angel looked over at the basement door, then decided to ask Buffy to help him Oz proof the basement. Buffy said yes and went with him to the basement. Walking down the old stairs Angel flicked on a light and lighted up the basement which was a mess from Oz the night before.

" What was the rest of the dream about, I mean did I die in this one?" inquired Angel.

" You fought with Altorus and he won and before he staked you said you loved me. So I woke up screaming that I loved you and Riley was standing in my room and he said that I had to choose between you and him to love."

" Did you mean what you said?" Angel asked shyly.

" Well um… yes but don't tell Giles he'll freak out. Any way Riley's gone had gone away and left me to work for the government."

" I sorry that he left you. I hope it wasn't because of my second visit." Angel said in an apologetic voice.

" Well only a little but we had major problems" Buffy said


	4. A Rock Through the Window

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and that jerk Joss Wheldon better get his act together and bring Buffy and Angel back together 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and that jerk Joss Whedon better get his act together and bring Buffy and Angel back together 

Author's Notes: This is a major B/A fic because that's the only good kind isn't it. Well not to much bad language but there has to be some to make it good. There kissing basically and that's it so R/R. PLEASE!

Note: Also if you want to post this some where else that's fine just tell me where is going so I can check it out.

Four months earlier:

__

"I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know you're afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future, I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell you how this is going to begin. I am going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I am going to show them a world without rules and controls, without borders, or boundaries. A world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you."- Neo

Buffy walked through the cemetery and was alert to everything. Buffy walked around a grave. The grave belonged to Tyler Wyatt, recently departed but a sever amount of blood loss for two puncture wounds. The cause of the puncture wounds unknown. Buffy had just arrived in time. A hand came ripping through the earth. Buffy waited for the chest to emerge. When it did Buffy drove a stake through his heart. The Vampire was no more then mere dust in seconds. Buffy nodded complimenting her self on a job well done. Buffy quickly jerked her head up as the hair on her neck went up. It had been almost a year and a half sense this had happened. Buffy whipped around looking in all directions for him. Buffy knew he was there but where. The feeling got fainter and fainter. Buffy was still whirling around in circles. When Riley walked up, he touched Buffy's shoulder, Buffy jumped whirling around ready to fight.

" Buffy? Are you okay?" Riley asked sincerely worried. Buffy relaxed when she saw it was Riley.

" I'm… Fine," Buffy said at last. " Just don't scare me like that okay."

Riley could tell she was upset. Riley took her hand.

"Think it's time you get some rest." Riley instructed Buffy. She nodded and walked home.

Once home Buffy said good night to Riley and left him standing there on the front steps. Buffy ran up stairs to her room and slammed the door. Buffy flicked on the light and grabbed the phone and started dialing. The phone rang in Willow's dorm room. Willow grabbed it, before Tara could get there.

" Hello" was all Willow got out.

" Will, he back, but not evil back…I think." Buffy blurted out.

" Buffy, hold on whose back?" Willow asked

" Will, who do you know that can be good and evil?" Buffy asked exasperated. Suddenly the Buffy felt it again the tingle on the neck. Buffy whipped around and looked out the window. There he stood his face being half lit up by the porch light. Once he noticed she was starring at him he quickly turned to leave. Buffy put the phone to her ear.

" He's here I got to go." Was all Buffy said, she hung up quickly and then climbed out the window, she yelled.

"Freeze!" He stopped. Buffy climbed off the roof. She walked over to him. They stood face to face for a few moments.

Willow was already half out he door before Tara could ask were she was going. Willow simple replied "he maybe back, call Xander he'll know." Tara only starred after Willow. She picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number. Xander picked up half asleep.

" Hello?" Xander asked.

" Xander it's Tara, Willow gone to Buffy's she said to tell you he may be back, do you know what the means?" Xander had already hung up the phone and was out the door. 

Angel and Buffy's gaze had been locked for a while before either of them spoke.

" Were you stocking me tonight?" Buffy demanded to know.

" More like watching you, not stocking, admiring maybe, but not stocking." Angel said with a smile.

" What are you doing back here? I thought you left, remember the whole leaving for LA thing." Buffy retorted

" I came to see you. I do it more often then you think." Angel said looking down at the ground. Buffy just stood there in utter surprise.

" How often, and you are stocking me then." Buffy stated

" I been back eight times maybe more. If I were stocking you you'd have known." Angel answered. By this time Willow and Xander came running out the back door. Buffy turned her head to look at them, when she looked back he was gone. Willow walked up next to her.

"Was it him?" She asked

" Eight times?" was all Buffy said, Willow looked at her in bewilderment. 

" What about eight times?" Willow asked, Buffy looked up at her almost as if she didn't even now she was there. Buffy shook her head.

" It was Angel, good Angel." Buffy said as she could hear Xander sigh in relief. Buffy bowed her head and said

" It makes sense I could feel him every time now that I think of it I just though I was sensing something else." Willow was still in the dark.

" Buffy, what are you talking about?" Willow asked.

" Nothing Will just the pieces falling in to place." Buffy said and turned to the shadows and looked in to the dark she sighed final submitting to the truth Angel's back and she's happy about it. Buffy let out another sigh and left the two in the backyard. Buffy crawled back up to the roof and through her window. Willow and Xander just stood there in bewilderment. Buffy sat on her bed and took in what she had just see and heard. Xander and Willow left and Buffy sat there thinking about what to do. After about and hour of contemplating Buffy felt the urge to scream. She stood up and headed for the window, there was three hours till sunrise he might still be out but she didn't think so. Buffy climbed out the window and ran in to the darkness, heading for the mansion.

Angel sat down in the chair in his room and thought about their discussion, 'was she mad at me?' he thought. He had been sitting there a while when he felt it…Buffy. They had always had closeness, always knowing that the other was near by. The sense was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly the door was kicked open, Buffy came in running up stairs and through his bed room door. Buffy grabbed him and punched him in the face. Angel tumbled over and then stood and said,

" I guess I deserved that." Angel said rubbing his jaw.

" Why did you come here? Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You said to move on, why are you here?" Buffy said with distress.

" Buffy, listen I couldn't stay away. I thought that you had come to see me a couple of times only you stood outside the door." Angel said cupping Buffy's cheek in his hand. Buffy could only look in to his eyes.

" How did you know I was there?" Buffy asked softly

" The same way you knew I was outside your house, you sensed me." Angel said.

" Wait… You knew I was there but didn't come out to see me?" Buffy questioned. 

" You had a feeling I was in Sunnydale yet did you seek me out?" Angel retorted.

" Okay… But why are you here?" Buffy questioned.

" Just visiting and beating the crap out of Spike, same old same old." Angel carelessly answered. Buffy quickly punched him. " Hey, I didn't come here for you to beat me up I came here to see you."

"I know you already told me, just venting a little." Buffy stated with a smirk. Angel smiled at her, not just any smile her smile the smile that curls at the very tips and slightly shows his white teeth. Her smile. He only smiled like that for her. Buffy was so mesmerized by that smile that she didn't notice she body moving toward Angel. When they stood only inches away from each other Buffy stood on the tip of the toes and slowly and ever so softly brushed he's lips with hers. A lightning bolt of energy shot through them when their lips touched. Angel thought that Buffy was going to immediately pull away, only to find her intensifying the kiss. Angel kissed her back just as hard and soon the kiss had enveloped them. Buffy suddenly pulled away gasping for breath, Angel amazingly drew in a gasping breath even though he didn't need to.

" I'm sorry, I didn't…" Buffy stammered. Angel quickly pulled Buffy to him capturing her in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity both Buffy and Angel would have been quite content to stay in that moment forever. Buffy felt safer in Angel's arms right then than she had in the time sense he left. Buffy always felt safe with Angel, they could face anything together. Buffy was enveloped again by the love she felt for Angel, the best part was he felt the same love for her and she knew it. Angel slowly pulled away looking in to Buffy's eyes he whispered to her

" I'm not, never have been when it comes to loving you" Buffy smiled grabbing Angel in to another kiss. Little did they know who was watching them from the garden, Angels room always had to have a view. But who's doing the viewing. Riley stood below the window watching Angel ease Buffy slowly on to the bed.

Angel could feel his love coming to the surface after all he had done to bury it. Angel slow kissed along Buffy's neck slowly moving down her shoulder. Suddenly the window broke as huge rock came flying through Angel grabbed Buffy and hauled her off the bed before it hit the same spot where she had been laying. Buffy gasped as she stood up.

" Saved by the rock." Buffy said sarcastically.

" We almost took that to far." Angel said with his eye's cast down to the floor.

" What about never being sorry for loving me?" Buffy asked quizzically. Angel looked up and smiled

" I never said I was sorry just saying I don't want to make that mistake again." That statement sent Buffy in to a furry.

" Oh so my seventeenth birthday was a mistake huh?!" Buffy accused.

" Never, I'm never sorry about our love just wished it hadn't had repercussions." Angel said gently cupping Buffy cheek in his hand.

Buffy smiled and knew he meant it.

" Angel I… I love you." Buffy slipped out

" I love you more then any thing in the world Buffy." Angel whispered before brushing her lips with his. Buffy finally came to her senses for a moment.

" Who throw the…" Buffy said but before she could finish Riley walked through the door.

" I did," Riley stated, " Now get away from her so help I beat the crap out of you." Riley was fuming and quite hurt at the same time. Buffy stood there stunned and in shock knowing that Riley had seen Buffy pretty much making out with Angel. Angel. Buffy quickly hurried over to Riley trying to explain.

" Riley… It's not what you think you…" Buffy stammered

" What you were just saying hello, I don't think so Buffy." Riley accused. Buffy was quite taking back by his attitude. Angel placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. In that second she realized something Angel loved her more then words if he could still care about her when her boyfriend was standing there ready to kill him. She also knew that Angel would kill Riley if he hurt her. Buffy turned to Angel looking in to his eyes the dark black eyes that so could lose herself in, she spoke but four words that would go straight in to his heart.

" I'll wait for you."


End file.
